The present invention relates to an arrangement for filling coal in oven chambers of a coke oven battery. More particularly it relates to an arrangement which fills coal with the aid of a telescopable filling tube arranged on a filling car and having a lower end lowerable to a filling hole frame of a filling hole of the coke oven battery.
In the process of filling the oven chambers of coke batteries, it is required in view of the corresponding regulations for the labor and environmental protection, to catch the dust-loaded and tar-loaded gases and to supply them into the collector of the coke oven battery. During the filling process these gases are subjected to different conditions and can escape under the action of over-pressure or insufficient draw to the collector through the filling hole openings. In order to prevent this phenomenon, a reliable sealing is required between the lower end of the filling tube and the filling hole frame, to be placed on the filling tube correspondingly during the filling process. In the praxis, especially in older coke oven batteries with uneven coke oven covers this frequently leads to positioning inaccuracies of the filling car, so that the vertical central axis of the fixed outlet tube of the filling car does not coincide with the vertical central axis of the filling hole or the filling hole frame. As a result, a more or less substantial offset is produced between both central axes, and its value can be several centimeters. In order to provide a reliable sealing between the filling hole frame and the upper part of the filling tube it is required that the upper part of the filling tube assume an inclined position corresponding to the offset.
The European patent document 0 399 212 discloses a solution of this problem, in accordance with which a construction is proposed such that it allows an inclined position of the lower part of the filling tube in correspondence with the offset. The sealing between the filling tube and the filling hole frame is performed by a sealing ring which is fixedly mounted on the lower end of the filling tube. In an inclined position of the lower part of the filling tube, the sealing ring during lowering of the filling tube is inserted inclinedly into the filling hole frame. When, however, the inclined position of the lower part of the filling tube exceeds a certain degree, this can easily lead to an imprecise seat of the sealing ring in the filling hole frame. The lack of tightness produced in this situation is responsible for undesirable emissions.